


Rest

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt, Whump Fic Bingo, prompt, spoilers up to episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: @tranquilcatastrophe ask; A Caleb & Nott with looking much younger when collapsing or falling asleep.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t as cute as you probably expected. I personally didn’t expect this either.

Caleb had a concerning habit of passing out or collapsing when too big a hit hurts him. Like when he gets really close to a giant and it punches him more then a hundred feet away from the fight, and he just lays there. 

He also, Nott found, looked so much younger when he slept or was forced against his will into sleeping with extreme force. He looked like a human child, someone both capable of defending and protecting themselves, and in need of protecting from someone older anyway. 

After she made sure he was healed and fine, the only problem with him being exhaustion instead of looming death, she stared at him where she sat beside his head. 

She knew that he was an adult, by the standards of humans and goblins, but in his sleep his face looked less stressed. It was smoother and more at peace. It was a look that reminded her of times when he would act younger and excited about something he found or a thing she did. 

He looked eleven years younger when he slept. She was able to place an age for how he looked now. He looked eleven years younger when he was away from the real world, and she knows why, now. She knew why he acted the way he sometimes did now. 

She knew the reason for why he looked younger whenever he slept or collapsed, and it made her mad. She would protect him, and make the person who took the years that belonged to him pay. 

Nott lied down, close to Caleb, and fell asleep with him. When Caleb woke up for a minute during the night and saw her, he would think she looked younger when she slept too.


End file.
